Gasper
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke test out a more dangerous fetish of theirs. NaruSasu


**Oh my word. I can't believe I wrote this. And once again, sorry for posting YET ANOTHER ONE SHOT. Procrastination ftw.**

**WARNINGS: uke!Sasuke, anal, asphyxiation, YAOI, disturbing imagery.**  


* * *

Gasper

The rope was thick and coarse in Naruto's calloused hands. He drew it gently through his palms, letting his fingers follow the twist of the thread and bump over the grooves as he did so. With a small swallow, he reached up and secured one end of it to the beam above his head.

"You're sure about this?" He pulled the complex knot tight and then pulled harshly on the rope, testing its strength.

"For the last time you dumbass, _yes_."

Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped off the step-ladder. His combat boots made little puffs of dust in the dirt as he landed. Taking his time so as to put off the inevitable, he collapsed the ladder and put it away at the back of the garage, before making sure he had all the necessary items. Lube, check. Condoms, check. Sharpened machete, check.

They were all laid out neatly on a bench next to the footstool on which Sasuke was currently perched. Naruto knew that Sasuke was getting impatient, and could practically feel nervousness rolling off his boyfriend like smoke, but he ran the procedure through in his mind one last time all the same. One slip up and things could go horribly wrong.

They'd calculated the distance to the floor. They had arranged a safe word. They had thoroughly researched what they were about to do on the internet, and Sasuke had even dropped his pride and asked his older brother for advice. Sometimes it wasn't such a bad thing that Itachi was a psychopath.

All that remained now was for Naruto to get on and do it.

"Right," he mumbled, and stepped up onto the footstool so that he was pressed intimately against Sasuke. He ran his large hands lovingly over Sasuke's bare shoulders, relishing in the feeling of the other man's soft, warm skin and enjoying the small shiver that Sasuke wasn't quite able to suppress. Naruto bent down and pressed a light kiss to Sasuke's lips, which Sasuke responded to willingly.

"If you want me to stop at any point-"

"I'll use the fucking safe word, now get on with it."

Naruto growled and slapped Sasuke's bare ass, chuckling when the shorter man jumped and nearly fell off the stool. "I'd be a bit nicer to the guy who is about to have your life in his hands."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Naruto was pleased to see that there was a pink flush spreading over his cheeks.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the dangling rope again, trying not to let his thoughts and actions linger on the texture of it, the weighty girth it held. He slipped the noose over Sasuke's head and then tightened it until it was hugging at his pale throat.

"I love you," Naruto murmured, and kissed Sasuke again, this time with more emotion. Sasuke didn't fight back when Naruto dipped his tongue into the Uchiha's mouth; in fact he welcomed the hot muscle with his own. The kiss was slow and heated, and when they broke apart Naruto's heartbeat had doubled and his breathing was as erratic as Sasuke's.

"Right, let's do this." Naruto leapt down to the ground again and stood squarely in front of Sasuke, looking up into his face.

"One minute, remember," Sasuke reminded him, before rolling his shoulders a little to ease the ache of having his hands tied behind him. Naruto had insisted on using non-abrasive restraints on his wrists (he was going to have rope burn as it was), but the position was putting strain on his muscles all the same.

"Got it," Naruto nodded, and then without so much as a countdown, he kicked the stool out from under Sasuke's feet.

There was a sharp gasp as Sasuke dropped, and he felt as if all his organs were flying up into his mouth. And then he let out a strangled moan as the rope tightened and he was jerked to a stop several inches above the ground.

Naruto watched anxiously as Sasuke slowly began to strangle, the colour draining from his already pale face. His black hair fell into his equally black eyes as he started to choke. Naruto could see the rope cutting harshly into Sasuke's neck.

All the while, both men's cocks had raised themselves to attention, Sasuke's plainly in sight as he was naked, whilst Naruto's was still hidden beneath his khaki shorts.

Sasuke's mouth began to work soundlessly as his lungs burned. A delicious circle of black had formed around his vision that slowly growing thicker and thicker, eliminating Naruto from his view. He could hear his heart thumping viciously in his head even as it began to slow down through lack of oxygen. Each beat was louder, more raucous, and spaced further apart than the last.

Naruto's stopwatch went off, signalling that a minute had passed, and he immediately went to work. He ripped the front of his shorts open without much care if the zipper survived or not, and pulled out his painfully erect and dripping cock. With speed that only comes from practice, he tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on, keeping an eye on Sasuke's mouth in case he tried to say the safe word. The Uchiha's face was becoming a light shade of purple now, but Sasuke kept his eyes open and focused on Naruto.

The condom in place, Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's dangling legs, wrapping them around his waist. Sasuke amazingly still had enough presence of mind to tighten his thigh muscles to keep his legs in place, even though the change in position had done nothing to alleviate the pressure on his windpipe. Just as they had calculated.

Naruto grabbed the lube and slathered it quickly onto his fingers, not wanting to prolong Sasuke's asphyxiation longer than was necessary. Sasuke's lips had lost all their colour and it was vaguely frightening to Naruto even if the power he now possessed over Sasuke was incredibly erotic. Naruto reached around Sasuke's trembling, strangling body and immediately sank one thick finger knuckle-deep into Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke let out a half-voiced moan, biting his lip. His face throbbed and his lungs screamed, but all he could concentrate on was the delicious sensation of Naruto's finger pushing into him, spreading him as it stroked his inner walls. The finger was quickly joined by two more, even though Sasuke didn't have enough mental strength to concentrate on relaxing his muscles down there, and Naruto was soon pumping his hand in and out with slickened ease whilst Sasuke continued to choke.

Sasuke's face was nearly violet in colour now, and he was growing dangerously close to losing consciousness, which he made obvious by tensing his leg muscles around Naruto's waist as much as possible in his current state. Immediately Naruto's fingers were gone, and then Sasuke shuddered with delight as the bulbous head of Naruto's cock pressed against his twitching entrance.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips, planted his feet firmly, and then thrust upwards into Sasuke's heat.

"Jesus you're fucking tight!" he groaned, but Sasuke barely noticed. Not only had his self-inflicted strangulation made his nerves ten times more sensitive, but when Naruto had thrust upwards it had taken the pressure off Sasuke's throat enough for him to take a short, delicious breath.

It was all going to plan.

It was the most incredible feeling in the world. All his senses had been heightened ridiculously, to the point where he thought he would cum just from the feeling of Naruto's fingers digging into his hips, and that one brief reprieve from the hanging had sent a rush of oxygenated blood to his brain that made him feel dizzy, as though he had taken a whiff of super-strength glue.

Naruto grinned in relief at the sight of pure ecstasy written on Sasuke's face, and knew they had got it right.

Knowing this, he began to thrust continuously upwards into the restrained Uchiha, long, slow thrusts that were spaced out enough to let Sasuke get to the verge of passing out before he was allowed to breathe again. Because Sasuke was focusing on keeping his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, he wasn't concentrating on relaxing his inner muscles, making him even more ridiculously tight than usual. This coupled with the slow pace and the control Naruto held over Sasuke's life was almost as exhilarating to Naruto as the asphyxiation was to Sasuke.

"God," Naruto moaned, his thrusts getting harder. Sasuke's eyes had rolled back into his head and he had bitten clean through his lower lip, and now blood was dribbling down his chin and onto Naruto's bare chest. Naruto's dick pressed squarely into Sasuke's prostate every time he thrust upwards now, and Sasuke was beginning to tremble violently in Naruto's grip.

"Fuck baby, you look so good," Naruto gasped, sweat trickling out of his hairline and forming a sheen on his tanned skin. He stopped thrusting, leaving just the head of his dick inside Sasuke, and leaned up to lick some of the blood off Sasuke's chin before kissing him hard. Sasuke made a strange wheezing gasp, the pressure of the noose now fully on his windpipe again, when he tasted his own blood on Naruto's invading tongue.

Naruto thrust upwards again and held himself deeply seated within Sasuke, standing on tiptoes and letting Sasuke gulp in several ragged breaths.

"F-fuck..." Sasuke choked out. Naruto smirked and rolled his hips, feeling Sasuke's velvety inner walls twitching spasmodically around his dick.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Naruto asked, resuming his thrusts with more speed than before, meaning that Sasuke didn't get a chance to take a proper breath before the noose tightened again, which only served to arouse Sasuke further. Naruto chuckled.

"Cum then."

Sasuke did just that. With a gurgling moan he unloaded all over their torsos, cum spattering Naruto's tanned skin as high as his chin. Sasuke's entire body shuddered violently in Naruto's grip, his ass clenching around Naruto's dick so hard that Naruto was almost winded. With a strangled curse, Naruto filled the condom.

There was no time to take a breather after he came. Naruto's dick was still pulsing out seed as he reached over to the bench and grabbed the machete. Sasuke had gone limp now that his orgasm was over, passed out from too much sensation and too little oxygen. With a grunt, Naruto swung the knife out and cut through the rope, falling backwards onto the floor to act as a cushion for Sasuke.

For a long time, Naruto lay there staring at the garage ceiling, watching the severed rope dangle from the beam. Sasuke was breathing harshly above him, still unconscious. They were covered in Sasuke's blood, sweat and cum.

"Shit," Naruto gasped eventually, his eyes wide. He couldn't quite believe that Sasuke was still alive. He had been so scared that they would have got something wrong, that Sasuke would end up strangling to death before Naruto could get him down, or that the drop would be too far and he would end up breaking his neck.

Naruto's fingers shook with adrenaline as he untied the noose and slipped it over Sasuke's head.

"Hey." He shook Sasuke gently, sitting up and pressing his hand between Sasuke's shoulder blades to keep their chests pushed against each other. Sasuke's head fell onto his shoulder, but Naruto heard him take a huge, shocked breath. Sasuke immediately began to tremble as he held in tears.

Naruto rubbed his back gently with one hand and worked to undo Sasuke's wrist bindings with the other. "It's okay," he murmured, pressing kisses to the raw skin of Sasuke's abused throat. "You did really well. It's over now."

"Holy f-fuck," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's shoulder. As soon as his wrists were released, his hands shot up into Naruto's thick hair and he pressed their mouths together in a harsh kiss. Sasuke shoved his tongue roughly into Naruto's mouth, desperate to take out some of his shock in the form of aggression, and Naruto responded with equal fervour. It seemed that they were both pretty shaken up.

When they parted their lips, Sasuke shocked Naruto by embracing him. "I fucking love you."

Naruto gave startled laugh. "It took me strangling you to get you to say that?"

"Shut up."


End file.
